In Bed ReLOADED
by poegrrll
Summary: If male/male pairing is not yer thing don't read this. It's House & Wilson established relationship. It's a nice relaxing Sunday morning & the boys are having a good day. I got the inspiration from my own "Wilson"
1. Chapter 1

__

Wilson in his white boxers was singing "Sugar Sugar" happily in the kitchen as House on the lap top sat in bed his leg throbbing dully as he shook his Vicodin out of the familiar bottle on the side table. Wilson's voice rose louder & louder shutting out all thoughts from House's mind. He got out of the bed as his leg made him drop to the floor. Wilson's voice stopped mid way through the song & called out to his partner with concern "Greg?"

House looked up his blue eyes dulled over from the pain "I...I'm fine Wilson." James ran in & saw House on the floor his right hand gripping his leg. He stood Greg up & put him back on the bed with gentle reassurance. "You stay right here I'll bring in breakfast in here." James moved the laptop to the side table as Greg gave a low protesting whimper. "But I neeeeeeeeeed it." House whined. Wilson nodded his head no and went back to the kitchen.

Greg shook another Vicodin & swallowed it as James came into the bedroom with a cup of coffee. He gave one to Greg & kissed him gently before going back into the kitchen with a promise of coming back. Greg grabbed the remote control to the TV & switched it on to the History Channel _bored & frustrated about not being able to help. He took a sip of his coffee and made a face "too weak." he muttered putting it down._

Within a few minutes James came back in with several pancakes on a breakfast tray with two small glasses of orange juice as House clicked off the TV giving his undivided attention the feast that James had made for them. His mouth watered & his stomach growled. James smiled at the appreciation in Greg's eyes and put the tray down & sat down. Greg pulled his lover over gave him a kiss on the lips then patted a spot on the bed for James. "I love you."

For Wilson those three little words were more important then all the treasures in the world. He snuggled down beside Greg and began to eat with him. After breakfast Greg kissed James again tasting the maple syrup on his lips. James started to clean up as House tried to help but James just shook his head no again "It's my pleasure to do it Greg..it's our Sunday tradition."

House got up from the bed grabbed his cane & went to the front door to get the Sunday newspaper off the stoop the _winter winds bit at him. He shivered and closed the door behind him "It's a good thing we don't have an place to go. Brr it's cold out there." He inched his way back into the bedroom picked up the newspaper & got back on the bed spreading the newspaper out picked up the culture and leisure section and began to read it._

James came back in after loading up the dishwasher and picked up the financial side Greg enjoying himself immensely. House threw down the newspaper that he was reading in boredom as he snatched the page Wilson had just gone done reading. Wilson snatched it back in a huff with House just giving him pathetic puppy dog looks

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Plan 9_

_After looking at the financial page that Wilson gave to him for a few moments House grew bored and restless. He threw the paper off the bed like a spoiled toddler. Wilson picked it up a little annoyed and smoothed it out. "I'm borrrrrrrrrred!" House whined a little "It's Sunday and tomorrow will be Monday and we'll have to go back to wooooooooooooooork." _

_Wilson hated it when House whined like this so he picked up the arts and leisure section looking for something to do to keep House from going stir crazy. House not noticing what Wilson was doing picked up the comics and began laughing hysterically at Bizarro while drinking his luke warm coffee._

_Wilson found what he was looking for as he gave House the section he was looking at. House took one look at it and brightened. There was an ad for "Plan 9 From Outer Space" playing only one day. House looked up to Wilson and smiled "Really?" James smiled at him and said "Really." No one around the hospital knew about House's love of Ed Wood films. _

_Wilson could remember the first time House had forced him to watch "Glen or Glenda" with him eating popcorn and laughing hysterically. They were just friends back then and Wilson could remember sitting on the coach drinking beer and laughing till tears rolled down his face. The time was for 12 in the afternoon. They would have a good hour to get ready and to get going. _

_House for lack of a better work sprint out of bed and started to get dressed. He hated missing even a few minutes of a film and Ed Wood forget about it. This was the worst movie ever made and House didn't want to miss any of it. Wilson delighted in seeing House run around as he slowly but surly got ready himself. _

_The hour passed as they jumped into Wilson's car and rode to the theatre where the movie was. There were a lot of Ed Wood fans standing outside feeling restless House was one of them. After getting their tickets in the dingy art house got their popcorn got to their seats and sat down as the movie started. _

_122 minutes later House and Wilson came out brimming with smiles and chuckles. "What an awful movie!" groaned Wilson dramatically "What did you expect Wilson? It's the worst movie ever directed it's suppose to be bad." House kissed him "Thanks for a great afternoon."_ Getting to the car House got into the driver's seat as they drove off.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner

House and Wilson had been driving all over Princeton all day after the movie with nothing much on the agenda. They had gone window shopping and were just more or less interested in nothing more then being with each other. They were silent in the car James had his hand on Greg's leg for more then an hour. It wasn't sexual just a loving gesture until House's stomach growled. Wilson had smiled at that. Even when they were friends House never ate regularly except to steal Wilson's sandwiches. But now that they were a couple House had eaten a lot more mind you he wasn't fat cause he still kept up his appearances but just the sheer thought of eating with House gave Wilson an enormous smile.

House turned to Wilson and said almost eagerly "So where do you want to eat?" Wilson kissed his lover on the cheek and said "I know the perfect pizza shop. It's not very far from here & it's really inexpensive. I've been dying for the House special." Greg laughed and said with a grin on his face "Oh did I tell you? The place has gotten a new partner. He's really cute too…almost as cute as the owner of the place." Wilson laughed out loud "I'm sure the new partner is just adorable!" By the time the discussion was over they were at the apartment as the two of them discussed what kind of toppings that they wanted on their pie.

Wilson got out the groceries as House locked the car and came up behind him nuzzling James's neck with tiny kisses. They went into the apartment as House went into the kitchen with two bags "Since you cooked breakfast I get to make the House special." Wilson sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and watched House get all the ingredients out "Can I chop anything up while I'm waiting here?" House swished his hand away saying "Nope I got it under control."

For the next hour James watched in amazement as House went to it chopping up vegetables laid out the pepperoni made the crust with his own hands and put it in the oven while talking to Wilson the whole time. "Should be done in eighteen minutes." House said sitting down his leg throbbing. There in front of him was his Vicodin bottle he shook two out & took them before somewhat relaxing.

After the pizza was cooked and bubbling Greg got out the dishes and sliced it up giving three slices to Wilson as they sat down at the table talking about just everything from Cameron's hair to Cuddy's low cut tops. After the pizza was eaten Wilson rinsed off the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

The two of them went into the living room got comfortable on the coach House slumped on Wilson's chest and Wilson's arm snaked around his waist. The two of them watched something mindless and before they both knew it their eyes were drooping.

Wilson slowly shoved House away from him as he got up. House gave a huge protesting moan and tried to grab James but Wilson got him to his feet "Come on Greg" he said softly almost seductively "Let's go to bed."

The two of them went into the bedroom took off their clothes turned off the lights and crawled into bed. House cuddled up to Wilson and sighed deeply relaxing in Wilson's arms and falling asleep as James kissed him and fell asleep too comforted by the warmth of his best friends love.

THE END


End file.
